1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an instrument pedal and, in particular, to an adjusting mechanism that can rapidly and precisely adjust an instrument pedal.
2. Related Art
A usual instrument pedal is shown in FIG. 6. Basically, a pivotal axis 2 is provided on a base 1. The pivotal axis 2 is locked with an adjusting base 3 and a drumstick base 4. One end of the pivotal axis 2 is fastened by a constraining element 5. The lower part of the constraining element 5 is drawn by a spring 6. A pedal (not shown) is provided underneath the base 1. The pedal is connected with the adjusting base 3 via a chain 7, so that the user steps on the pedal to sway the pivotal axis 2. The drumstick 8 on the drumstick base 4 thus hits the drum. For desired tempo, melody, or personal preferences, the user often adjusts the distance between the drumstick 8 and the drum surface, thereby rendering different beat strengths.
The pivotal axis 2 of a conventional instrument pedal has a hexagonal pillar shape. The adjusting base 3 and the drumstick base 4 are mounted on the pivotal axis 2 by a hexagonal through hole 9, respectively. Therefore, to adjust the distance between the drumstick 8 and the drum surface, one has to first loosen the constraining element 5, followed by adjusting the drumstick 8 to a desired position. Since both the adjusting base 3 and the drumstick base 4 are mounted on the pivotal axis 2, the adjustment of the drumstick 8 will make the adjusting base 3 concurrently drive the tilting angle of the pedal. As a result, a person used to a fixed position of the pedal will not be able to keep the tempo and melody. To individually adjust the positions of the pedal and the drumstick 8, the user has to depart the adjusting base 3 and the drumstick base 4 from the pivotal axis 2. Such adjustments are time-consuming and very inconvenient.